


Maid For Dominating

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Gou comes home from a long day to discover an unusual package waiting at his doorstep. He soon discovers that, while it was meant for him, it was ordered by his robotic lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kamen Rider fanfiction and of course it involved smut. This has been posted on my Tumblr page for awhile now, but here it is. Not my best work and was written quickly, as it was something I needed to jot down after I saw Yu Inaba dressed as a Neko Cat Maid.

It had been a long day, the beginnings of a light drizzle felt good on Gou’s aching muscles. As he climbed what seemed to be the never ending stairway to his and Chase’s apartment, he pulled out his keys. However, he stopped for a moment, glancing at a brown box sitting right outside the door. 

‘Funny, I don’t remember ordering anything.’ 

He shrugged it off, more than likely Chase bought something yet again. While the Roidmude was adamant about keeping their fiances in check, he often purchased robotic toys on a whim. The purple Rider’s current obsession was none other than MechaGodzilla and all the metal kaiju’s variants. Gou rolled his eyes and picked up the box, tossing it onto the kitchen counter as he stepped into their small living quarters. 

It would at least be another hour until Chase made his way home, so it was some much needed alone time for the white Rider. Gou loved the Roidmude dearly, but everyone needed their space. Occasionally. 

After fifteen boring minutes, Gou turned his attention back to the package. He never bothered to take notice to who it was actually addressed to, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He was also utterly bored. Chase wouldn’t mind if he cracked the box open. The guy never really minded anything, really. 

Taking out a small pair of scissors from the drawer, Gou gently cut the tape, pulling apart the flaps of the cardboard box. Inside was standard packaging material and an order receipt. Tossing all that aside, he was able to get to the real contents.

And he couldn’t believe what he saw.

“What the hell did you order, Chase?!” 

Just then, almost on some kind of psychic cue, the apartment door swung open and Chase himself strolled in. Perfect timing. The eyes of the two Riders locked and Gou was the first to crumble, turning away in a blushing manner. 

“I ordered a garment that from what I’ve heard will aide us in our bedroom activities.” Matter of fact, typical Chase.

Gou flung the offending clothing at the other man, huffing, “And which one of us is supposed to wear it?! ME?! I’m not wearing a Neko Maid costume, Chase!” The Roidmude only stood there, used to Gou’s tirades by now. It was best to just let the other get through it and they could move on with their evening. 

“Don’t just stand there! Say something! Where did you even get a crazy idea like that?”

Chase narrowed his eyes, obviously choosing his words carefully, “I had heard about the success this has in the bedroom from Shinnosuke. It apparently worked well for him and your sis-”

Gou was now very much in his face, at extremely close proximity. “If you know what’s good for you, don’t finish that sentence.” And without warning, Gou yanked the outfit from Chase’s hands. “I’ll put it on. Just so you shut up.” The robot watched as the other man stormed off into their bedroom, finally able to set his own belonging down on the counter. He was still confused about Gou’s reaction, but figured he shouldn’t annoy Gou further. After all, he did agree to at least put Chase’s gift on. 

The robot man waited patiently in their tiny living room, flipping through various channels on the television to pass the time. Chase had no idea how long it should take and giving how testy Gou could be, all the time in the world was possibly needed. 

“Alright…come see.” The voice was timid and shy, but Chase obeyed all the same. Opening the door to their shared room he was able to get a very good look of now Neko Maid Gou. All in all, it was quite pleasing to the eye. Chase could sense those all too familiar stirrings cropping up within him.

“Well?” Gou’s face had a slight pink hue to it and his more heated tone was gone. Not only that, he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other. Despite it only being the two of them, Gou was incredibly embarrassed by the situation. 

“It looks satisfactory.” Chase moved forward, pulling the cross dressed man towards him. Without much warning he leaned in, bringing Gou into a deep and passionate kiss. Gou was caught off guard, normally he was the one to initiate any kind of intimate contact, Chase just wasn’t that well versed in this form of human behavior. But, this was different. And new. Chase was being aggressive, the kiss suddenly losing it’s tender feel for a more possessive one. 

The Roidmude cupped Gou’s rear through the frilly outfit, hoisting him up so the other could easily wrap his legs around the robot’s hips. He’d never admit it, but Gou loved this position, it was a testament to Chase’s strength. The grinding of their erections through fabric brought back some of Gou’s cockiness, “You gonna fuck me?”

Chase made no expression, “If that’s what you want.” Then his voice took a slightly husky and dark tone, “It’s what I want.”

Gou shivered at the subtle hint of emotion to Chase’s normal deadpan voice, if anything it made him harder. “Get me on the bed and fuck me already.” The white Rider did his best to try and hide his obvious need, but he knew his partner saw through it. Without much effort, Chase took Gou to their bed, placing him down not too gently on their purple bedspread. The Roidmude loomed over the other, taking in the sight. Gou was breathing heavily, the frilly outfit slightly a mess, but he meant Chase’s gaze. 

He grinned, “Do I look cute?”

The robot man narrowed his eyes, reaching down to undo his own pants. Chase then pulled his hardened cock with one hand, while leaning over to forcefully grab at Gou’s hair. With a swift yank, Gou’s face was pretty much in Chase’s crotch. It was obvious what the purple Rider wanted, though this was the first time he was ever this demanding about it. Gou found it hot, making him groan despite himself. 

“Your appearance is cute enough to perform fellatio on me.” The deadpan tone worked for the dominating stance Chase was taking, making Gou nod in submissive agreement. Without anymore encouragement, Gou did as instructed, greedily sucking the tip at first. However, he soon felt a hand at the back of his head, pushing him down further along the length of the shaft. Chase was a big boy and Gou always had difficulty taking him all in. Though, he was never forced to try and deep throat, Chase was normally a very tender lover. 

Despite having his mouth around dick, Gou was lost in thought. Well, until Chase performed a sudden thrust into his mouth. The very tip reached the back of Gou’s throat and he gagged a bit, on reflex he lightly punched Chase in the leg, a sign he was fed up. The other took the hint, allowing Gou to pull away and catch his breath.

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

Chase took his usual thoughtful expression, “I came across information regarding sexual practices in bed. I read that when one partner is dominating over the other, it can result in immense sexual gratification. I apologize if you did not enjoy it, Gou, that was not my intention.”

Gou rolled his eyes, “I did enjoy it, you idiot. Until you rammed your massive cock deep into my throat. I want to continue, alright?” Gou lifted up his frilly skirt, showing off his still hard dick trapped in laced panties. He then rolled over onto his stomach, raising his ass into the air as a clear invitation to his boyfriend. 

Chase knew what to do. He moved quickly over to the nightstand, taking out a lube bottle and a box of condoms. Getting behind Gou again, he poured some of the gel-like liquid onto his fingers. Inserting two fingers into Gou’s entrance caused the other to jump a bit, making Chase nervous.

“It’s fine, it’s just cold.” Gou rested his head on a pillow, moving his hips to show Chase to keep going. The Roidmude obliged, moving his fingers in and out in a steady pace to get Gou loosened up. Soon, in minutes, Gou was a moaning needy mess, trembling from apparent wanting of something much bigger to go inside him. 

Tearing into a condom wrapper, Chase rolled it onto his cock, making sure Gou witnessed the act. Taking the lube again, he poured a generous amount onto his erection, using his hand to slick it over. Gou was practically drooling at the sight, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Aligning himself just right, Chase didn’t hesitate to just go all in. He took hold of Gou’s hips, pulling him back on his cock, taking the Roidmude in even deeper. A strangled cry came from Gou, the hard heat was always a tight fit. A hard thrust from Chase made Gou’s eyes roll back, finally closing shut as he lost himself in the intense sensations. 

Chase continued his pace, hard with an alternating of slow and fast. He leaned over Gou’s back, nipping at the exposed neck and shoulder. Underneath him Gou was making obscene noises, moaning Chase’s name in a breathy tone. Both were extremely worked up, lasting much longer wasn’t an option. Instead, it was a battle to see who gave in first, and Chase had the upper hand. Taking hold of Gou’s wrists, he began a forceful pounding into Gou’s hole, hitting the right spot at the right angle. 

Gou’s hips snapped forward as he exploded, a mess all over the bed and maid outfit to be sure. That beautiful sight was all Chase needed, a few more deep thrusts and he followed suit as he whispered Gou’s name. 

After a few minutes to recover themselves, Gou broke the silence. “You’re wearing this thing next time and I’ll be the boss…” 

“Understandable.” Chase pulled out, discarding the used condom. Gou eagerly stripped himself of the humiliating outfit, tossing it to the ground. “That’s gonna need to be washed and I need a shower.” 

The ringing of his phone stopped Gou, he answered, not even bother to look to see who was calling. 

“So, Gou, did Chase’s special order reach you?”

It was Shinnosuke.

“What are you talking about, Shin?”

“I helped Chase get it ordered. I tried explaining to him it wasn’t for men, but he was adamant…”

Gou hung up the phone, glaring at his boyfriend. “YOU TOLD SHINNOSUKE!?”

“I don’t understand the problem, Gou. I needed assistance and as it was a gift for you I could not ask for your help in making the purchase.”

Gou could only howl in frustration and disbelief.


End file.
